1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flashlights. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drop-in light emitting diode (LED) module and reflector that can be inserted into a conventional flashlight to increase the light output of the flashlight and create a new modified flashlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Flashlights are well known in the prior art. Examples of existing flashlights are described in U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2006/0109655, published on May 25, 2006 and entitled “Flashlight,” 2006/0039139, published on Feb. 23, 2006 and entitled “LED Flashlight,” and 2005/0122713, published on Jun. 9, 2005 and entitled “Lighting,” and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,153,004, issued on Dec. 26, 2006 and entitled “Flashlight Housing,” 7,093,954, issued on Aug. 22, 2006 and entitled “Flashlight Having LED Assembly and Method for Producing Same,” 7,008,084, issued on Mar. 7, 2006 and entitled “Lighting Head Assembly with Integrated Heat Sink,” 6,921,181, issued on Jul. 26, 2005 and entitled “Flashlight with Heat-Dissipation Device,” and 6,481,874, issued on Nov. 19, 2002 and entitled “Heat Dissipation System for High Power LED Lighting System.”
Despite the existence of these and other prior art flashlights, the applicant of the present application was unable to find a flashlight that provided satisfactory performance. In particular, the applicant was unable to find a prior art flashlight that generated a light output that was bright enough for certain applications. As a result, the applicant developed the drop-in LED module and reflector described in detail in this application.